1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a monitor unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of electronic devices, digital still cameras, digital camcorders, portable DVD players, etc., having a monitor unit including a display panel have been widespread. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-244801 discloses an image capture device having a display section, which can be placed at such a position that the user can easily view the display section when in use and which can be retracted to such a position that it does not interfere with the field of view of the user and does not hinder user operations when not in use.